1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pad for electronics, especially to a pad for portable electronics.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Along with development of modern technology, portable electronics such as notebooks, mobile phones, MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3), personal digital assistant (PDA) etc. have become more popular. Most of portable electronics are arranged with pads for improving stability or friction resistance. However, general pads available on the market are assembled on the portable electronics by adhesives on back surfaces thereof or thermal fusion. A plurality of rubber or plastic pads is directly arranged under the portable electronics and the height of the pad is unable to be adjusted. No matter adhesion by adhesives or thermal fusion, the height of the pad can't be changed once the pad is assembled on the bottom of the portable electronics. Especially after the thermal fusion, it is impossible to reprocess. As to the adhesion by adhesives on back surfaces of pads, the problem of adhesive residue comes when we disassemble the pads. The removed pads that are originally connected with the portable electronics may be damaged or destroyed.
Take the notebook as an example, sometimes not all the pads on the notebook contact a desk surface or a placement surface uniformly at the same time. Especially when the notebook is set on a rough desk surface or an unsmooth placement surface, one of the pads is suspended and this leads to inconvenience in use.
Moreover, the pads attached to portable electronics by adhesives may be released from the electronics due to the loss of the adhesive strength caused by increasing of temperature or aging of the adhesive. The pads can't serve their function.
Thus there is a need to have pads for portable electronics that are disposed without adhesives or thermal fusion. Moreover, the pads make portable electronics set on the placement surface more stably so as to solve problems mentioned above.